SIM?
by Kuro Shiina
Summary: "Maksudmu aku harus mendapat SIM terlebih dahulu?"/"Hn.Kurang lebih."/"Tapi kan sekarang usiaku baru enam belas lebih lima bulan apa aku bisa mendapatkan SIM?"/"Bisa, ini bukan SIM biasa. Aku yang akan langsung memberikan tes itu padamu sekarang juga."/


Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Strory© Kuro Shiina

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro Shiina <strong>

**Proudly Present.**

**SIM?**

**Warning: Ooc, typo, gaje etisi.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Entahlah kalian yang merasakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? JANGAN DIBACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wilujeung,,**

**-ks-**

Dua pasang kaki manusia tengah berjalan di trotoar, keduanya berjalan beriringan sehingga menghasilkan nada yang sama yang beradu dengan suara bising kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya Konoha di sore hari yang cerah ini.

"Hah? Aku harus lulus tes terlebih dahulu?" Tanya seorang gadis remaja kepada seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan disampingnya.

"Hn."

"Tapi kenapa harus ada tes-tes segala sih Sasuke-kun?" Tanya gadis itu lagi sehinnga sang pemuda menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura," panggil sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke kepada sang gadis yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura sambil membenarkan ikatan rambutnya yang sedikit longgar. Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga sehingga Sakura mengucir rambut pendeknya dengan gaya ekor kuda.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau kau mengendarai kendaraan bermotor menurut hukum kau harus mendapatkan apa dulu?"

"SIM?"

"Benar, sebelum kau mendapat SIM, apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Apa ya? Ikut tes dulu mungkin," jawab Sakura tak yakin.

"Kau benar, sebelum kita mendapatkan SIM harus mengikuti tes terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu tes yang diujikan ada dua macam tes, tes pertama adalah teori dan yang kedua adalah langsung praktek, kan?"

"Mana aku tahu, aku belum pernah membuat SIM lagi pula apa juga urusannya denganku," jawab Sakura ketus.

"Kau mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sakura yang ditanya seperti itu sangat gelagapan membuat semburat merah timbul dikedua pipi tembemnya.

"A-apa?.. S-siapa yang bilang," bantah Sakura dengan gagap kurasa bukan hanya Sakura yang gelapan jika ditanya oleh orang yang kalian cinta kan?

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"I-iya..aku tidak mencintaimu kok, Sasuke-kun."

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin jadi pacarku?"

"I-itu..em..ka-karena aku..-"

"Karena apa, hem?" Potong Sasuke terus mendesak Sakura untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ishhh..kenapa kau masih bertanya? Bukankah kau tahu jawabannya," jawab Sakura wajahnya yang putih menjadi sangat merah kali ini.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, kau alergi matahari di sore hari?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit menggoda Sakura. Sesungguhnya dia tahu jawabannya namun entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan menggoda Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan jadi pacar-cie-.

"Sudahlah, kembali ke topik yang tadi," pinta Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Aa. Sampai mana tadi?" Tanya Sasuke menuruti permintaan Sakura karena dia tidak ingin menambah kesal gadisnya lagi.

"Sampai tes praktek?"

"Jika kau membuat SIM kau akan menjalani dua tes, tes pertama adalah teori dan yang kedua adalah praktek. Kau baru bisa mendapat SIM setelah kau berhasil lulus kedua tes itu." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Sasuke Uchiha seorang irit kata bicara panjang lebar pada Sakura sungguh keajaiban yang tak terduga.

"Heem.." Sakura mengangguk pertanda setuju.

"Itu juga yang harus kau lakukan untuk bisa menjadi pacarku," terang Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Maksudmu aku harus mendapat SIM terlebih dahulu?"

" lebih."

"Tapi kan sekarang usiaku baru enam belas lebih lima bulan apa aku bisa mendapatkan SIM?" Tanya Sakura karena menurut hukum Konoha orang yang berusia 17 tahunlah yang bisa mendapat SIM selain mengikuti tes.

"Bisa, ini bukan SIM biasa. Aku yang akan langsung memberikan tes itu padamu sekarang juga." Jawab Sasuke membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya yang sedikit berbeda dari orang pada umumnya.

"Memang bisa? Kau juga belum punya SIM kan?"

"Bisa, sudah kubilang ini bukan SIM biasa," jawab Sasuke setengah-setengah sambil melangkahkan kakinya lagi yang berspatu kets berwarna dark blue.

"Terus SIM apa dong?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke.

"SIM biasa kepanjangan dari Surat Izin Mengemudi. Tapi SIM yang akan kuberikan padamu jika kau lulus tes adalah S-I-M+P-S." Jawab Sasuke mengeja hurup yang terakhir.

"SIMPS? Apa itu?"

"S. Surat. I. Izin. M. Menjadi. P. Pacar. S. Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke lamat-lamat.

"Apa? Jadi kau baru menerimaku menjadi pacarmu setelah aku mendapat SIMPS?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Kenapa ribet banget sih Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau tidak suka? Ya sudah kau jangan ingin menjadi pacarku"

"Bukan begitu, hah~ baiklah aku mau ikut tes itu. Apa tesnya?"

"Karena kau pintar aku tidak akan memberimu tes teori, langsung praktek saja ya?" Ujar Sasuke sambil menyentil dahi lebar Sakura. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu merenggut tidak terima.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan karena saat ini mereka sudah sampai di rumah keluarga Haruno yang asri dan terawat yang mana rumah itu adalah rumah Sakura juga.

"Apa prakteknya?"

"Besok saja, cepat masuk!" Perintah Sasuke pada Sakura yang saat ini sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Tidak mau, aku mau sekarang."

"Besok saja disekolah,"

"T-i-d-a-k."

"Jika disini tidak akan leluasa,"

"Biarin, ayolah~." Mohon Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Jika kubilang tidak ya tidak," putus Sasuke akhirnya.

"Cih, dasar."

"Masuk!"

"Iya, iya aku masuk."

Akhirnya Sakura masuk karena dia tahu perintah Sasuke itu wajib hukumnya jika dilakukan mendapat pahala jika tidak melakukan mendapat dosa(?)

Setelah Sakura masuk kerumah Sasuke baru beranjak dari sana dia kembali harus berjalan 500 meter lagi untuk sampai dirumahnya yang terletak di distrik Uchiha hunian yang khusus diperuntukan bagi keturunan Uchiha. Hah~ Sasuke jadi tidak sabar untuk memberi tes praktek pada Sakura besok.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Author:<strong>

Hai hai semua selamat malam bertemu lagi dengan kshiina, hehe. Sekarang kshiina membawakan sebuah fic baru lagi, fic ini bahasanya ringan kaya kuaci. Sebenarnya fic ini udah kshiina ketik sekitar dua bulan yang lalu tapi baru kshiina publish sekarang-ga nanya-

Fic ini tadinya mau saya buat oneshoot tapi saya ga jadi soalnya bakalan panjang jadi kshiina bikin Twoshoot atau threeshoot kalau ga ada perubahan itu juga. Ok segitu aja deh semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Kasih tahu saya lewat kotak review ya supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi.

Mind to review?

Saran, kritik, flame pun boleh asalkan yang membangun tentunya.

Sign,

ksiina


End file.
